


Residual

by perhelion



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: F/M, guess what it's naegiri again, post sdr2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 20:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1239727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perhelion/pseuds/perhelion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Going through the daily motions wears him down a little more every day, she thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Residual

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly can't stop writing Kirigiri.

She likes to think that at the very least, it's something to keep them occupied. After the fiasco with the island, it's all been quiet, and Kirigiri thinks it prudent to keep an eyes on the comatose students. Of course, the five that had not "died" had woken up fine. She remembers Fuyuhiko mentioning something about a funny blurriness in one of his eyes that seems to waver in and out, and wonders what other residual effects will show themselves.

She knows Naegi blames himself, and she doesn't need to ask him this, nor does he tell her. It's strange, he's not as open as he used to be, and the change bothers her a little because she misses the nightly conversations. She knows that it's only grief, however, because this has happened before and he was fine after a while. She has a feeling these subdued actions may continue for more than a while, however, because while several of the students have awoken, their subdued actions are much more extreme than her lover's, and she knows this is what he bothers himself over.

Still, there is little she can do, aside from simply be at his side during this time. She thinks this a bit trite, however, seeing as she's been at his side through quite a bit recently. She's hardly about to leave now.

Even so, she worries about him. He tries so hard and does so much and despite the wide smiles he continually gives out she is the only one to notice how forced they are. She knows very well how much it weighs on his mind because it does the same to her and she cannot blame him.

She doesn't bring this up, though, and neither does he. She doesn't expect him to, of course, because he's supposed to be their leader and he's supposed to show his strength. She only pretends she hasn't seen the looks on his face, or the defeated way he sat down on the bed in the evening. She finds it to be useless to bring up the topic, therefore, she never does. She always has a feeling she may hear something she doesn't want to or worse, be pushed away.

That said, it's not like she expects him to push her away, no. It's a silly irrational fear of hers brought on simply by worrying about his well-being. Still, she does miss lying in bed and talking with him, whether it be about their current situation or meaningless things that come to mind in the night.

She likes to hope he misses it as much as she does, but in reality, she can't tell. She used to be able to read him like a book and while she can still tell his emotions, but something is off about him and she tries to figure it out but doesn't want to ask.

In the end, she decides to let it blow over, and she turns over on her other side, now back to back with Naegi behind her. With time, she's sure the problem will resolve itself, but honestly, she still doubts.


End file.
